This invention is related to mounting structures for valve seals that have a seal ring mounted in a groove.
In the prior art valve seal rings are typically pressed into grooves in a valve body or in a support ring structure or they are placed in grooves in a floating relationship and urged outwardly by a spring or the seal ring itself. In the pressed in or interference fit constructions the sizing of the seal ring and the groove is quite critical in order to provide a proper fit. In these constructions, once a seal ring has been installed, it is difficult if not substantially impossible to remove it for replacement. In constructions where the seal ring floats in a groove, tolerances of the parts are also critical so the floating action is accomplished. Additionally, the floating constructions require springs or special resilient constructions of the seal ring. While the latter construction is easily replaceable, usually it has a disadvantage in that it can become quite expensive and subject to failure due to the moving parts involved. One additional construction in prior art valve seal rings is to provide a movable seal ring in a groove and a passageway from the groove to the exterior of the valve body so that a sealing compound can be injected behind the seal ring to urge it outward and into contact with the valve member. While this construction has the advantage of providing an easily replaceable sealing ring and being an adjustable seat it does not insure that the seal ring is kept in a fixed position or that it is constantly urged in one direction as is required under some operating conditions for proper sealing.